A cabin services systems (CSS) typically includes a plurality of different stand-alone subsystems, for example, audio communication, cabin lighting, information signs, and monitor and control subsystems. Known CSSs are usually designed for a unique implementation, such as for a specific mobile platform, and can vary greatly based upon the system or operation requirements for a particular mobile platform. The stand-alone subsystems typically include hard coded hardware line replaceable units (LRUs), logic implementations or software loadable, multiple bus type architectures. Implementation, or installation, of each stand-alone subsystem generally requires wiring that is specifically related to the particular stand-alone subsystem that runs the length of the mobile platform. This results in multiple wire bundles that run the length of the mobile platform and multiple stand-alone subsystems that each operate independent of each other to perform a single independent function. Additionally, many of stand-alone subsystems required different data bus types. That is, the various different stand-alone subsystems required different physical communications transmission mediums and different communications protocol that were specific to the particular stand-alone subsystem.
Additionally, known CSSs typically are not scalable, or easily reconfigured, to support mobile platforms having different cabin structures, seating capacities and desired subsystem functionality. For example, generally, CSSs are not scalable, or reconfigurable, for use with different mobile platforms having differing seating capacities, differing operational requirements and/or differing subsystems. To reconfigure contemporary CSSs typically requires change orders, testing, regulatory certification and comprehensive over hauls for each of the various different software applications, i.e. operating systems (OS), that control each of the various affected subsystems.
Furthermore, modifications to optimize contemporary CSSs typically results in implementation of unique data bus types and protocols within the various CSSs. Multiple proprietary data bus implementations within the same mobile platform increase total weight of the system, as well as increasing manufacture, installation and maintenance costs. The unique implementations also result in increased maintenance costs that occur when obsolescent parts need to be replaced and/or new functionality is added.